


Prelude

by RainyAnimeAddict



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyAnimeAddict/pseuds/RainyAnimeAddict
Summary: Yuuri should have just ignored Takeshi or he would not have been slapped to oblivion.





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,   
> This is my first fanfic and comments/constructive criticism are all welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy!

The one thing you must understand about Yuuri Katsuki is that he is currently very much weak-willed. So very pitifully weak-willed. Anyhow, being new to school he found his inability to make a new friend not a problem as Yuuko, his new acquaintance, had no qualms with interacting with a hermit. Now to fully understand, you must know all the variables. First, there Victor Nikiforov, foreign Russian, same grade, peculiar silver hair and very dashing (not to him, he does not have an attraction at all, it was just what the gathered data from observation had shown). Then there was the infamous and terrible but still surprisingly well-liked Takeshi. As was mentioned before, Yuuri was not as well-known or liked throughout the school. Takeshi had plenty of influence. Lucky for him, his peer had used every opportunity to embarrass him. Not to mention the pitying stares for Yuuko. One rainy and treacherous day, Yuuko had been home ill. That very day a boy with luscious silver hair had been introduced. The foreign boy sat at his other side. They exchanged looks and Yuuri had seen the most beautiful sea blue that put oceans to shame. Takeshi was a cunning boy indeed. Instead of doing his daily dose of hell on Yuuri he simply sat next to him. This should have been Yuuri's first hint. 

"Hey!" whispers a sneaky Takeshi, "What's up with the new kid?''  
"What?"   
"Can you get his attention, just give his hair a couple of tugs!"  
Yuuri was already engrossed in those silver locks and plus it was Takeshi who wanted to talk to him anyways. To tugged he did, and the jovial sounds of giggling ringed in the air. What poor Yuuri did not know was that dear old Victor was having a very bad day. From his pesky little brother, waking up at an absurd hour, and the harassment of the people who he would, unfortunately, have to spend the whole semester with. So from the giggling and the tugging, he was almost on his breaking point.   
"Hey princess, I'm talking to ya!" called a recognizable voice.   
He should have gotten lost because he had no idea what he was thinking as he picked up his slate and bashed it on the poor kid's head. 

"CRACK" 

And yes, maybe he should have reacted in a calmer manner but on the bright side...at least the tugging stopped. Oh, Yokav was going to kill him. 

Meanwhile, Yuuri was on the ground whimpering, he did not hear the teacher's scolding, he did not see the students flabbergasted faces, nor Victor's guilt one. 

What the two did not know though, was that this was their beautiful beginning.


End file.
